


My Cute Baby Girl Zura

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [15]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ABDL, Breastfeeding, F/F, I guess???, Lactation, little!dia, mommy!hanamaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Hanamaru rewards Dia for being a good girl.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia
Series: Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583557
Kudos: 24





	My Cute Baby Girl Zura

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not too into lactation but damn I thought it for this ship and I couldn’t resist damnit! Anyways, enjoy
> 
> EDIT 9/10/20:
> 
> I have an ABDL themed server for love live on discord, if you want to join and hang around here's the invite link:  
> https://discord.gg/3stG2VT

Dia did not feel happy in the slightest. She’s so stressed out from all of her responsibilities and wanted nothing more than to be with her unofficial wife Hanamaru. Thankfully, today she gets to have her all to herself. She was sitting on the couch in their shared apartment stalking the door. She was starting to feel little and wanted her mommy more than anything. She jumped out her seat and practically ran to the door when she heard the door unlocked. 

Hanamaru entered the apartment with a warm smile on her face. “Hello, Dia-chan! I hope you’ve been behaving yourself today, zura!”

“Of course mommy… I’m mommy’s good cute little girl…” Dia sheepishly says. 

“That’s right, zura! My one and only little girl. My cute baby girl, zura.” She planted a kiss on her cheek. Dia smiles to herself in response. “Come on, I have to reward my good girl, zura!” Hanamaru held Dia’s hand as they went to their bedroom. 

Hanamaru sat down on the bed and led Dia to rest her head on her lap. She petted Dia’s head for a moment. “My good little baby deserves nothing but the best, zura.” Hanamaru lifted up her shirt and bra to reveal her large milky breasts. “Have as much as you want, zura!”

Dia wasted no time and latched onto her nipple. She sucked on it at a quicker pace than what Hanamaru is used to. “Mmm, Dia-chan...ahh! Slow down...ah!” Some of her milk starts to spill out into Dia’s mouth. Dia calms down on the sucking and enjoys the fresh milk in her mouth. 

Hanamaru pets her head as she continues to moan out. “There we go, zura...just like that…” Dia continues to suck and drink up the milk for a little while longer. Hanamaru’s moaning calmed down after Dia started to suck less and eventually let go. “Have enough, zura?” Dia nodded as she finished what was left in her mouth. “Good girl, zura. Come here!” Hanamaru opened her arms for her. 

Dia instantly sat on her lap and hugged her. “Mommy...I think I had too much…” Dia whimpered. 

“That’s no problem, zura! I know exactly what to do!” She positioned Dia over her shoulder and firmly patted her back. Dia blushes at the realization that she's getting burped. She lets out a burp and her face gets redder. “Good girl, zura! Are you feeling better?” 

Dia sat back on her lap and covered her face in embarrassment but nodded her head. “Why don’t you let me see your face, zura?” Dia hesitantly moves her hands from her face and looks at Hanamaru. “Now there’s my cute baby, zura! You’re my one and only baby girl Dia-chan. I love you, zura!” 

“I love you too, mommy.” Dia says with a smile. She felt very happy being with her mommy.


End file.
